Not So Different
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: Ichigo fell onto her knees, they scraped onto the pavement, ripping the skin, and letting hot sticky blood melt onto it"Kish, it's me Ichigo, you remember, right?" One-sided Kish x Ichigo, T for teen angst and tragedy, and slight gore at some parts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Not So Different**_

Hello everyone, time for a short one shot, which I would only add another chapter on to if I got 10 reviews, also, sorry if it's suckish, it just kinda popped into my head.

**#############################################################################################################################################**

The sky blazed a regal purple, the wind was chillng, autumn leaves twirled to the ground in shades of oranges and browns. Ichigo Momomiya, now 23 years walked these lonely streets of Tokyo. It was almost sickening to Ichigo, how everyone else around was so happy, laughing annoying bubbling laughter, clinging to there stupid boyfriends arms. At one time, Ichigo would have loved this atmosphere, she would have found it warm, comforting, perfect, but not anymore. '_Not for a long time' _ she thought sourly, her now back length strawberry curls whipping around her face, _'not since they left'._

By _they, _Miss Momomiya was reffering to the aliens, yes, right after the aliens left, Ichigo found a constant pain in her chest, a ringing in her head, some kind of ache or ill-ness always be-found her, drove her mad, and she never could find out why. Masaya had dumped her four years ago, he had found that she wasn't her-self any-more, and said he would be waiting when she was. But now that hope of ever having her love back seemed dull, as she had only gotten worse, now some-times she found her-self breaking down at the most random times, crying and sobbing un-controllably, also, she would occasionally wake-up in the middle of the night, as she run to the bathroom hot vommit cascaded out, dripping all over her, and she didn't care, last week, she even saw a little blood in her puke. But, Ichigo's life was not all sad, she had met a nice man named Yoshi, cute, and smart, and accepted Ichigo for her condition, truthfully, Ichigo did not love Yoshi, in her mnind, he was simply a toy, one that was meant to cheer her up, fill the growing gap in her life, but, then why did she still feel the pain?

Ichigo stared past all the faces as they went by, many were draped in fashionable, light colos and patterns, taking her mind off things, the strawberry counted how many floral designs she could see as she walked by slowly. _'One, two, three'_ she stopped counting when she saw a man in baggy brown jeans go by, he also wore a black T-shirt, his skin, pale as porcelain, forest green locks flowing to his shoulders, and his eyes where closed as he treaded by casually, but Ichigo could already tell they where gold.

Ichigo discontinued walking, her breath caught in her chest, her heart stopped beating"K-k-ish-u-u?" she asked. The boy made her knees wobbly, her whole body tremble as if she where in the presence of a god.

The young man paused, he turned torwards the cherry haired girl, as if quite confused, he cocked an eye-brow, and pointed to him-self", Miss, are you talking to me?".

Ichigo fell onto her knees, they scraped onto the pavement, ripping the skin, and letting hot sticky blood melt onto it"Kish, it's me Ichigo, you remember, right?" the last word almost got cut-off by Ichigo, who's eyes where suddenly clouded by a parade of twinkling tears daring to escape her eyes, her right eye twitched non-stoppably, her finger-nails dug themselves into the girls arms, causing a little more strawberry liquid to be spilt.

The green haired boy looked confused'I'm sorry ma'am, I'm afraid there's been a mistake, my names not Kishu".

"O-oo-o-hh" she said, releasing her nails from her arms, but, the boy came over, he knelt beside her, slowly and cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder. said to her"I can tell he's some-one important to you right, is he a lover?".

Ichigo mind stopped, this was un-comprehensive, she had never thought of that before, never, was Kishu important to her? After all the passionate moments, the kiss, her first kiss, from him, his obsession, so sweet but dangerous and thrilling. Ichigo knew the anser, she knew it 10 years ago, when Kish first left, but she had been denying it this whole, she had never let it enter her mind. _Yes_.

"Yes" the kitten replied breathless, "He was the sweetest, most kindest, and the best lover in the world".

The boy wrinkled his brow, he was very intrigued by Miss Momomiya and her story, "Have you not seen him in a long time?" he asked.

At this, strawberry laughed bitterly, the tears finally running down her cheecks, cooling her feverish face down"10 years, 10 years I've been without him, and truthfully, it's about killed me, I never realized how much I needed him, oh Kish, why didn't you come back?" she beat her fist on the concrete, she felt a bone crack, and skin break away, the girl folded her head into her chest, she began to hiccup, and her head throbbed with pain.

The Kish imposter didn't what to do so he hugged her against his warm chest, just stroking her hair and telling her it would be okay. Eventually, Ichigo calmed down, she relaxed,breathing in the too familiar scent of the stranger.

By now, the sky was navvy blue, stars danced across the sky, and a full moon hung low in the night, finally, after an awkward silence, the boy asked"So, I look a-lot like Kishu?" he asked smirking.

Ichigo giggled, rubbing her puffy red rimmed eyes"Oh yes, too much like him for your own good, you even act like him, and smell like him too" she inhaled another whiff of the perfect aroma.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he chuckled"I'm sorry ma'am but I really have to go now, my brothers gonna scold me for being out late again".

He stood up and began to walk away"Wait!" Ichigo cried out hoarsely"could you at least tell me what you're name is?"

Without turning back around, he smiled inwardly and said"Omelet" before seeming to dissapear in the night.

############################################################################################################################################

"Guy's, I'm home" Omelet said, looking around the large, dimly lit space.

Omelet's twin walked into the room, he trotted over and rubbed his brothers head, messing up his hair"Cool, anything interesting happen?".

Omelets twin was identical to him, same hair,skin, eyes etc. even there personality's where the same, some-times they thought they where clones"Oh not much" Omelet muttered.

His twin went over to the refrigerator after opening the door, he began to poor a pink colored, sweet smelling liquid"But" Omelet continued, his smirk spreading like a crescent moon across his face"You'll never guess who I ran into?".

_The End._


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE, IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'M WRITING IN ALL BOLD CAPITALS IT'S TO GET YOUR ATTENTION! CAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT! I AM NOW OFFICIALLY ON FICTIONPRESS , AND HAVE SUBMITTED MY FIRST STORY, THE GRAVE JOURNEY OF DAE ALFSON, PLEASE GO READ IT! FOR ME! NAH, JUST KIDDING, BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT, WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, BYE~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mushi: Hello everyone, I'm back to finish the story, I thin I got 8 reviews, that's a-lot, and you know summer break, so, here it is!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

A smile like a crescent moon spread across the boy's face, his eye's lit up like christmas lights, he knew all to well that his twin was very familiar with this Ichigo girl, and he enjoyed the fact to no end.

Omelet's twin began to sip the other-wordly liquid casually, as if he weren't about to hear news that could change his life forever, "Who?" he asked.

Omelet looked his brother over, waiting for the shocking moment when he heard the mere mention of her name, "Some lady named Ichigo".

The heart-beat of Omelet's brother stopped, it was so silent in the room at that moment, it seemed like the apocalypse had come, but then there was noise, glass shattering on the floor, causing magenta fluid to splatter everywhere. But, Kish didn't care, had he really heard it, was it true, Ichigo Momomiya had ran into his twin brother? Kish shook his head sadly, bending down and beginning to pick up splinters of of glass, it wasn't true, just a fluke, another girl named Ichigo.

But, just to make sure, he went ahead and asked, "What did she look like?".

Omelet smirked, he had him now, it was true, Kish and Ichigo had a 'past', "Oh, unlike any other girl you've ever seen, lovely red curls, warm chocolate eyes, and the most en-toxicating strawberry scent.".

Kish stood up, his pupils dialated, his heart racing, cold sweat pouring down his back, it was true, just thinking of Ichigo made him turn this way, his every thought was consumed by her, all he did was to get closer to her, and every second he didn't hold her in his arms a depresion so dark fell over him, he needed to calm down. This was the reason Kish hadn't went to see Ichigo in over 10 years, it was dangerous when he was near her, he couldn't control him-self, he _needed_ her, but she didn't need him, and he didn't want to make her hate him any-more by trying to get her to see how much he loved her.

"Would you like to know what she said?" asked Omelet, almost in sympathy, after looking at his poor deranged twin.

"YES!" Kish practically screamed maniacally, grabbing onto his brothers arms, the nails digging fiercly into the tender flesh.

Omelet gulped nervously, he could only hope his brother was pleased by what Ichigo said, he had seen his brothers terrible temper before, some-one could get hurt, or even worse "She cried over you, said you where the best lover ever, and asked why you left her, she seemed to be very lost without you".

Kish eyed Omelet carefully, "Are you lying to me Omelet, because if you are, I swear I'll...

"I'm not lying, I promise" Omelet butted in, "I think you should go down to earth and see her, I really think she loves you".

Kish's ears twitched, the word _love_ playing over and over in his head like a broken record, so Ichigo might love him huh? Kish gained a very familiar mischevious smirk, '_OK then Kitty, if you miss me so much, I think it's time we start playing again'_.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*())_+~!#$%^&*())_+

Ichigo opened the cherry wood door that was between her and the warm, familiar place she'd come to call home. It wasn't much, just a small apartment with the basics, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and two bedrooms. Her boyfriend, Yoshi, had payed for it, as a one year anniversary gift.

'_One year? already? I could hardly tell?' _Ichigo thought, chuckling to her-self in her misery. She hung up her trench-coat on a small hook, and walked around the kitchen, the sound of her slightly curved heels a repetition in the room.

"Yoshi?" she called, it wasn't like him to be home from work so late, "I'm home".

There was no reply that could be made out in the silent space, Ichigo probably should've have been worried about the welfare of her beloved boy-friend, but she just plopped her-self onto the leather couch, since she was still recovering from the 'Kish Attack', as she affectionately called it, she had earlier. Oh yes, that reminded her, she roled up the sleeve of her honey brown blouse which complimented her eyes, she looked over the oval shaped scabs forming on her fore-arm, wincing in pain when she tried to touch them, she rolled up the other sleeve, and walked over to the kitchen. Gingerly grabbing a wet wash cloth from the sink, she brushed over the wounds on her knuckle and arms, praying she could hide them from Yoshi.

Just as she was about to go to work on her gashed knees, she heard a knock at the door. Ichigo hurriedly covered up her arms, and laid a hand over her badly beaten knuckle, before she said with fake sicful cheerness, "Come in Yoshi".

The door slowly creaked open, it wasn't like the way Yoshi opened it, like he was in the comfort of his own home, it was like a stranger, a lost stranger, trying to find there way. As they where about to show them-selves, there hand barely peaking from the door, they stopped, drew back as if this where a retreat, "It's not Yoshi" they said in a whisper.

Ichigo's eyes widened, she listened closely, her cat genes picking up on the delicate sound, that voice, so familiar and heart-breaking, not twice in one night, "Come on in Omelet" Ichigo said, preparing for the tears to come once again.

This time they peaked they're head in, just barely, a playful smile on there face, Ichigo turned away from the smile it was painful to look at, "It's not Omelet either" he said with a laugh.

Ichigo stood up annoyed, she crossed her eyes at the obvious Omelet, her hands on her hips, 'This isn't funny, you know how sensitive I am about Kish".

This time, they opened the door fully, there stood a now man, with his emerald green locks pulled into cute pigtails, amber eyes shining like the hot sun, his adorably huge ears, and his skin as white as december, in that same outfit, which made Ichigo tremble, "Do you really mean that, kitten? " he asked.

Ichigo couldn't take it, it was too much, in that spontaneous moment she leaped foward with all the strength she had left in her frail body, tears like beautiful midnight stars falling down her cheecks, and she tackled Kish, making him fall to the floor surprised.

"Ichigo?" Kish asked breath-less.

Ichigo took her arms and began beating Kish on the chest, "Baka! baka, baka, baka!" she said in a growl, "why did you leave me you idiot, ten years, ten years?"she questioned.

Kish wrapped his soft arms around Ichigo's trembling body, he held her there loosely but firmly, like a porcelain doll ready to break, and he would be the one to pick up the pieces and put her back together, "You have no idea how much it hurt me Kitty, to not see you for so long, but you used to hate me!" he cried in dis-belief, "I thought you would never want to see me again".

Ichigo forced her tears away with her palms, her face lifted from Kish's chest and she looked up at his gorgeous face, resting the tip of her nose on his, "I will ALWAYS want to see you" she said, "isn't it funny how sometimes we have to lose some-one before we realize how important they are to us?".

Kish narrowed his eyes in confusion, he held Ichigo closer to him, "What are you saying?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled hugely, her heart filling up like a balloon, she could do anything and everything in that single second, the world was her's and Kish's to take for the keeping, "I'm saying, you're never leaving me again, I'm going to be with you every second of every day just so you don't dissapear again, you're not gonna be able to get rid of me! And I'm gonna tell you why".

She paused, her cheecks burning a passionate red, she pressed her lips so close to the love of her life's, she felt the hot tingle radiating from them, "I love you" she whispered, and that was all it took for Kish to close the gap.

This kiss was so wonderful, so freeing, Ichigo was a bird in the sky, fireworks surrounding her everywhere, the way his lips where so tender and loving, but at the same time, it was explosive and romantic, Ichigo Momomiya now knew heaven on earth. It was all too soon when the kiss ended, the two pulled away gasping, Ichigo clutching her chest in an attempt to breathe.

"That was... the.. best kiss of.. my.. life" Ichigo gave Kish a taste of his own medicine with a suggestive smirk.

This time it was Kish who blushed, what a first! But, he picked Ichigo up bridal style, pride swelling in his heart, "Does this mean you're _finally _mine, Ichigo?".

The strawberry pouted, crossing her arms, "No" she said dramatically "_You're mine, _and it's kitten to you".

Kish couldn't help it, he grinned sheepishly, then he leaned down and kissed the girl of his dreams once again, all the while teleporting away to the perfect place for the most perfect, and happy couple in the world.

**THE REAL END.**


End file.
